One Piece Drabbles
by kyou-ryouko
Summary: Various One Piece drabbles, mostly on minor characters. Various couples
1. New Chances

Title: Rethinking Things

Rating: PG

Characters: Bellamy, the rest of his crew

* * *

Maybe he needed to rethink his life's goals. When you're lying in a hospital bed and the doctor tells you rather bluntly, that he's not sure if you're going to live or die, looting and pillaging doesn't really seem that important. Certainly it would be more fun than lying in this miserable excuse for a medical facility but there were more important things in life.

Bellamy just couldn't think of what.

The pain in his back and the sounds of voices near his bed told him that he hadn't died just yet. "Think he'll make it through?" "What do we do now?" "I'm really fucking hungry." He noted dully that the last voice belonged to Sarquiss. What a prick. The rest of the voices must have agreed with him, for they soon left and Bellamy drifted in and out of wakefulness.

Still, the thought of what now was forefront on his mind. In his thoughts, life took a number of different directions. Get a nice girl, settle down. Or maybe open up a shop or a bar or something. Then he wouldn't have to worry about Doflamingo deciding that he was disgracing his flag, or getting stabbed in the back.

After God knew how long, the doctors finally confirmed that he was well enough and could he get the rest of his money please. As Bellamy sat up, stretching muscles that hadn't been used in days and fumbling with his shoulder warmer, his crew came in and filled around his bed. It was a bit awkward, but he couldn't blame them. He was the captain after all.

There was a long pause, before Rivers got the courage to speak. "So what now captain?" The rest of them (like sheep) nodded consent.

Finally he got the damn garment on and stepped out of bed, Sarquiss and Lily stepping aside to give him room. He looked at each member individually, then spoke. Or rather tried to. All that came out was a feeble sort of squeak. Clearing his throat, Bellamy tried again, and though his voice was hoarse, it worked. "I've been thinking. Maybe it's time to ... I dunno? Not cause trouble? Move on to bigger and better things."

Eyes widened as they stared at the captain - everyone's eyes. First surprise, then shock, then worry, followed by more surprise. Certainly, no one had expected this from Bellamy the Hyena. Is he for serious? That was the question that was running through everyone's minds. Before it could be vocalized, Bellamy laughed.

"Gyahahahaha! You guys had the best expressions! Okay, serious. Who are we going to mug now?"

A/N: God, I love Bellamy. He's such a jerk though.

Well, anywho, this was my first One Piece drabble. Hope you enjoyed it! If you want to see a particular character or theme, I do take requests. That's not a promise though!


	2. Drunk

Title: Drunk

Rating: PG

Characters: Sanji, Zoro, others mentioned

* * *

Sanji was very, _very_ drunk. Which is to say he was more drunk than usual - a good part of being a pirate was being in an inebriated state. Something to do with uh, there not being any rules for being pirates. Just ask Shanks.

Anyways, he was drunk. Too bad Nami and Robin weren't in the same state, otherwise he might have gotten some. Not that he didn't_ try_, but Sanji had no luck sober and he sure wasn't on the top of his game now. Maybe he should have seen that coming and not even tried because when he woke up there was going to be hell to pay. Because he hadn't just tried to hit on the girls, everything on the ship was fair game.

First was the captain. "Heeeeey Luffy. So issit true you're all rubber?" He'd started snickering as though he had told the best joke ever and wandered off before the black haired boy could even figure out what was going on.

Next was Ussop. "So is your nose only for aiming? Cause I can think of some other uses for it." Unlike their idiot captain, the sharpshooter kinda got what the drunk cook was aiming for and inched away until he'd gotten a good distance from him. Then he ran.

Last was Zoro. "Oy, marimo head." He staggered over to the other and sat down, taking a few attempts to do so.

The first mate cocked an eye brow at the other, wondering what exactly was going on. Wasn't often Sanji spoke to him, even drunk. "So, I was thinking..." Sanji trailed off, fuddled brain trying to figure out what to say next. Too bad the words weren't coming to him. "Uh, so how about sex?" TO him, that might as well have been poetry.

Zoro was less than amused. "Like hell. Go to bed." The blond decided to take his words literally, eyes half closed as he leaned against Zoro's shoulder. "God, you're a pain in the ass." Grumbling to himself, he picked the smaller man up and threw him over his shoulder, taking him downstairs to the men's quarters.

Sanji was rather special when he was very, very drunk.

* * *

A/N: Had to write a story about a drunk character, where sex_ didn't _happen. XD


	3. Love

Title: Love

Rating: G

Characters: The Strawhat crew

* * *

It was in the smell of the waves, the way Going Merry shifted and moved under his feet when it hit a wave, the cry of gulls as the wheeled in the sky, looking for their next meal.

It was the way the ship smelled when Sanji was cooking up some new meal for them, or the suble scent of tangerines.

It could have been the slight sound of grunts as Zoro trained, or as Chopper fussed at him and tried convinicing the green-haired man to rest just a bit more. Or it might have been the noise of turning pages as both Robin and Nami tried to ignore the fuss over their first mate and concentrate on the books in front of them.

The sounds coming from below decks might have been it, as Ussop tried tinkering with some new device that might either blow up or save all their lives.

No, Luffy couldn't give an exact word to it, the reason why he did what he did. Why he contantly changed everyone's notions of what a pirate should be, how he managed to stand even when his body had given up on him.

He just knew that this was his paradise and he never wanted this adventure to end.

* * *

A/N: I wanted a drabble with the theme of love, without actually using the word. It's short, but I kinda like it.

Teh Drunk - Aww, thanks. I do aim to amuse everyone.


	4. Dark

Title: Dark

Rating: PG

Characters: Robin

* * *

She had thought she was damned to be in the dark. That wishing for some aspect of her life to be light was foolish, that she was just being a stupid dreamer. But Nico Robin couldn't help but be that stupid dreamer even as she joined first this organization, then that. As the Government hunter her as though she was little more than a dog, the young girl wished for a way out.  
When her last lead fell through and Crocodile's hood left it's mark on her skin, she couldn't help but mourn the fact that her entire life had been so... dark. Well, this time she'd welcome it. It would be some sort of rest at least.

Until Luffy had ruined all of her plans. He'd saved her, even when she didn't want it and she couldn't be more grateful.

Oh, she hadn't been at first, but then she considered it. So she'd boarded the Going Merry, taking a chance. She hadn't really thought this idea through, but it didn't matter. Just when she'd given up everything the stubborn captain had reminded her that there was light in this world.

And she'd keep on searching for it.

A/N: Reviews and critique are both rather awesomesauce.


	5. Heaven

Title: Heaven

Rating: PG

Characters: Pell

* * *

If he flew up high enough, would he reach heaven?

Pell would have laughed out loud at the thought, but it was difficult to express mirth when you have a beak. Not to mention the bomb in his talons was a heavy reminder that the possibility of heaven was a rather near possibility.

He could have dropped it.

But he wouldn't.

His name reached his ears, and far below he could see Vivi and the pirates who'd assisted her, their eyes trained on him as he soared higher and higher. If only he'd had a chance to say goodbye for real, to everyone. But that wouldn't matter if they were all dead and he was the only one who could do this.

Powerful wings beat the air, defying gravity as he climbed higher and higher into the sky. He couldn't see Vivi any longer bellow him, clouds obscured his view. The device under him stopped ticking and for a brief moment he wondered if he'd reached heaven yet before there was a flash of light and then nothing else.

If this was heaven, it hurt. Groaning, Pell rolled himself onto his back and looked up. For a moment there was nothing, even though he knew his eyes were open. Slowly his sight came back to him even though small balls of light insisted on dancing in front of him. Above him was gray and something small kept pelting him, to his annoyance. Go figure, he couldn't even move to get out of the r- wait a moment.

It was raining?

Maybe he had reached heaven after all.

* * *

A/N: If you like, or even if you don't, I ask that you review. Just a comment, what you like, what you don't. Just let me know I have readers. xD


End file.
